Return Home
by Ryo's Chick
Summary: Legolas and Nimbus return home...Will they finally live happily ever after?
1. The Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
  
  
  
  
Gimli cried with joy when he saw Legolas and Nimbus walking out of the mist. Many times he had dreamed of that day arriving, and now, it was here. Tears of joy ran down his face as he embranced first Nimbus, then Legolas.  
  
"It's been so long since I've seen either of you," Gimli cried.  
  
Nimbus smiled, and she was just as beautiful as ever, if not more so. Legolas had grown, also. His muscle were bigger, and all around he seemed stronger.  
  
"What have you been up to for these long ten years?" Gimli asked.  
  
"We've been thinking," Nimbus said. "Thinking about how we want to get married."  
  
Gimli scanned over the two. They were holding hands, like they had ten years before, and their relationship had seemed to have grown stronger.  
  
"And what did you decide?" Gimli asked.  
  
"We decided to let our friends plan it for us. We'll provide the money, and they'll set it up," Legolas told his friend.  
  
Gimli nodded.  
  
"Would I be one to help?" he asked.  
  
Both Nimbus and Legolas nodded.  
  
"Of course. You were the first on both of our lists," Nimbus said.  
  
Gimli smiled, he was still crying. Nimbus hugged him close and smiled a big and beautiful smile.  
  
"Now," she said. "Where is my brother?"  
  
Gimli led Nimbus into a huge castle. It's towers rose into the clouds, it was made of solid stone. He took the two down a long narrow hall, and threw a dark, dank room. He had them cross over a tiny creek within the building, and threw an animal stall before they arrived in front of Beokia.  
  
When Beokia laid his eyes upon his little sister, his heart lept with joy. He felt as though twenty years had been taken from his body, and he ran to hug her. She smiled and let herself be hugged, it had been a long time since she had seen her brother.  
  
As soon as Nimbus broke the embrace, Beokia took his crown off and set it on Nimbus's head.  
  
"You are the queen," he said.  
  
She smiled and touched the golden crown.  
  
"Must I wear this?" she asked.  
  
Beokia nodded.  
  
"For the time being. I will get someone to make you a simple tiarra for when you want to travel."  
  
Nimbus smiled at her brother, a smile he hadn't seen in ten years. It made his want to cry when he thought of the last time he saw it. Then Beokia spoke up.  
  
"When Luniar died nine years ago, we thought you would come right away," he said, taking his sister's hands.  
  
"We did not get the news until yesterday," she replied, "and I ran on winged feet to try to reach you again."  
  
"We both did," Legolas added. "We were both homesick."  
  
Beokia smiled at the two.  
  
"Then let me be the first to welcome you to your new home." 


	2. Planning

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was happy. Legolas and Nimbus's wedding was being planed, but they had no part of it. Everyday their friends gathered in a locked room, planning the wedding.  
  
"I wish I knew what they were saying," Nimbus said.  
  
She didn't get to chose everything, not even her own wedding dress. Legolas stood beside the heavy wooden door with his fiance at his side. They couldn't hear anything.  
  
"Don't worry," Legolas told her. "We'll know soon enough."  
  
Nimbus sighed and rested her head on Legolas's shoulder. He was so warm and smelled so good. She breathed in a long breath, and just felt Legolas's heart beating next to her own.  
  
"I guess we will have to wait," Nimbus said.  
  
She sighed and the two walked away.  
  
  
  
*Two Weeks Later*  
  
  
  
  
  
Nimbus went to try to ease drop on the planning one more time, but to her surprise, the door was open. She walked in and looked around. There were papers scattered everywhere. There were drawings of dresses, flowers, gardens, cakes, suits, and everything. Nimbus couldn't believe how much work went into this wedding.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and she turned around. Legolas was standing in front of her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Found our wedding plans yet?"  
  
Nimbus shook her head, then she stumbled upon a stack of papers with LEGOLAS AND NIMBUS'S WEDDING PLANS in bold letters on the front. Nimbus carefully lifted it and flipped threw it. It was the wedding plans.  
  
Tears streamed down Nimbus's face.  
  
"It's perfect," she breathed.  
  
Arwen had designed her dress, that was obvious, and she had taken a lot of time designing it. The dress itself was white with golden flowers stiched on the hem of the dress, and on the top of it. Arwen had also planned for the dress to be sleavless, and for Nimbus to have tiny white flowers in her hair. It was indeed, the single most beautiful dress either elf had ever laid eyes upon.  
  
Next they found where the wedding would be held. It was in a garden. It might as well been the garden of Eden it was so beautiful. There was a clear blue water fall surrounded by white and pale yellow roses.  
  
Nimbus shook her head.  
  
"This is amazing. How did they do this?"  
  
Legolas rested his hand on Nimbus's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know," he answered.  
  
Nimbus flipped the page again, and there was the picture of their wedding cake. It was huge, with five layers. It was white with golden flowers, it perfectly matched Nimbus's dress.  
  
"I can't believe they did this much," Nimbus said, fingering the drawings.  
  
"I guess they really do care about us," Legolas replied. 


	3. The Wedding

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LOTR  
  
  
  
A/N: ARE YOU READY FOR THE WEDDING? DON'T GET MAD IF THE PRIEST MESSES UP IN WHAT HE SAYS, I'VE ONLY TO BEEN A WEDDING TWICE ONCE WHEN I WAS LIKE FIVE AND THE OTHER I DIDN'T EXACTLY WORK RIGHT, MY COUSIN CRIED TOO MUCH.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On July 18 that year, Nimbus and Legolas finally had their wedding. Everyone was there. Since Nimbus's father was dead, Beokia was going to walk her down the isle.  
  
Seated in the front row were Arwen, Frodo, Pippin, Merry, Sam, Elrond, Gimli, and someone in a heavy cloak covering their face. No one knew who it was, but then again, no one really cared. This was the most waited event in a long time.  
  
Music started to play, and everyone cranned their necks to see a group of female elves walk down the isle dressed in pale yellow dresses. Legolas stood on his toes trying to see Nimbus.  
  
Then a group of male elves walked down, some looking happy, others solemn. They reached the altar a few seconds after the female elves, and took their spots. Arwen nodded at them, and they adjusted their order.  
  
Finally, the music changed, and everyone turned fully around in their seat. Legolas smiled from ear to ear as he saw Beokia walking Nimbus down the isle. Her blonde hair was cascading down her shoulders, and it was topped with the white flowers.  
  
Beokia smiled at everyone as he continued walking Nimbus. They finally reached the altar, and Nimbus faced Legolas. She was smiling, and tears of joy streamed down her face. Legolas wipped a tear off, and they faced the priest.  
  
"Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here today to join these two elves, Legolas Greenleaf and Nimbus Eveningstar in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objects, speak now, or forever hold your peace."  
  
The priest glanced around the room. No one showed any signs of wanting the wedding to stop. Everyone wanted the two to get married.  
  
"If no one has any objects, then I would like to have the couple exchange their vows."  
  
Nimbus looked at Legolas and smiled.  
  
"I'll go first," she said.  
  
The priest nodded and Nimbus took a deep breath.  
  
"I know that Legolas and I have been through a lot threw the last ten years. I've learned that I can always trust him, and that I do, indeed, want to spend the rest of my life with him. He's the elf of my dreams, and I never want to lose him..."  
  
Nimbus started to cry, and choked for a second. Legolas set his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he told her.  
  
Nimbus shook her head.  
  
"I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," she said. "I guess that's the end of my vows."  
  
Legolas smiled at her, then started.  
  
"Nimbus, I was in love with you from the moment I met you. You were a cure from the life I've been living, and I needed that. Then, we sort of broke up, when I thought that you were a witch, but then, when I saw you on that tree. Your hair was just like it is now, beautiful, (Nimbus blushed) and you drew me to you. I don't want to lose you, and I never have. You've been my life for the last ten years, and you've taught me so much. I love you, and I will for all time."  
  
The priest was teary-eyed at this time, as well as everyone in their seats.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Legolas leaned forward and kissed Nimbus's lips like he never had before. There was so much passion, that Nimbus never wanted to let go, but when she did, there was an endless wave of applause. She smiled at Legolas, ready and willing to face any challange that came their way.  
  
Slowly, the couple walked together for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Greenleaf. As they pasted by, Gimli lost control and ran to the two. He hugged them both, and walked with them to the palace for a feast that no one there would ever forget. 


	4. A Stranger, and a Danger

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LOTR  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone sat along a long table in the palace. Nimbus and Legolas sat at the head; both wore crowns of pure gold that showed everyone that they were, indeed, the king and queen.  
  
Someone tapped on their glass, and Gimli stood up.  
  
"I would like to propose a toast," he started to say, but was interupted by the hooded stranger.  
  
"Excuse me Gimli, but I would like to make this toast."  
  
There was dead silence in the room. Legolas stood up, and the man took his hood off.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas exclaimed, he sounded like a little boy.  
  
"Please take your seat old friend. I would like to make this toast."  
  
Legolas sat down, and Aragorn cleared his throat.  
  
"I was dead to the world for the last ten years, but I refused to miss this day."  
  
Aragorn turned towards Arwen.  
  
"I'm sorry I made you cry," he told her. "But enough with the sad. I came today to celebrate the marriage of two of the most amazing elves I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. To Nimbus and Legolas!"  
  
"Here here!" the rest of the room answered.  
  
NImbus rose from her chair. She did not look happy or anything that should have looked like after her own wedding.  
  
"Are you sure you killed Luniar?" she demanded of Gimli.  
  
"Possitive," Gimli answered, "why do you ask?"  
  
Nimbus looked around.  
  
"He's in this room."  
  
Everyone looked around.  
  
"Are you sure?" Arwen asked.  
  
Nimbus nodded.  
  
"Why do you doubt me, Arwen?" she asked.  
  
"I've never known you to sense anything before," Arwen answered.  
  
"I heard him. I would know his footsteps anywhere."  
  
Someone laughed gruphly.  
  
"My dear," he said. "You lived in the woods too long! Luniar has been dead for ten years!"  
  
As soon as those words left the man's mouth, an arrow was launched threw his head. It was thrusted so hard, that the point came out of his forhead.  
  
Nimbus screamed and the room was thrown into chaos. Nimbus grabbed onto Legolas.  
  
"We must get out of here." 


	5. Happy Honeymoon!

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
  
  
  
  
Nimbus and Legolas ran out of the palace and into a stable. Nimbus quickly pulled off her dress, at first Legolas shut his eyes, but then he realized she had clothes on underneath. She pulled the straps of her forest green tank top up her shoulder, kicked off her shows, and jumped on a horse. Legolas had too, worn other clothes beneath his tuxiedo.  
  
He mounted a horse next to Nimbus and they started to ride off. Arrows shot at the two and Nimbus yelled at Legolas.  
  
"We need to go to Crystal! She lives about a mile from here!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Who's Crystal?" Legolas asked.  
  
"My twin sister!" answered Nimbus.  
  
"You have a sister?" Legolas inquired.  
  
Nimbus nodded.  
  
"She leads a group of warriors outside of the castle grounds! Beokia told me where she was about an hour ago!"  
  
Legolas and Nimbus squeezed their heels into their horses and took off.  
  
  
  
It took them about ten minutes to reach Nimbus's sister. When Legolas first saw her, he couldn't believe his eyes. She looked just like Nimbus, but somehow, hundreds of years younger.  
  
"Beokia sent a messanger here," Crystal informed the two. "We've been waiting for you."  
  
Crystal led the two into a small hut, but to their surprise, it was an underground fortress.  
  
"We've been waiting for this day," Crystal said. "Some honeymoon huh?"  
  
Nimbus and Legolas nodded as they put on leather armor.  
  
"I doubted that Luniar was really dead," Crystal explained, "so I put together my own army. It's an all female group, so I hope you're not offened, Legolas."  
  
The two elves weren't really listening, they were too busy loading up with weapons and armor.  
  
"Ready for the battle of your life?" Nimbus asked.  
  
"I'm fighting behind you 100% sis," Crystal said.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Let's GO!" 


	6. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
  
  
A/N: Here's the last chapter...*sighs*  
  
  
  
  
  
Nimbus, Legolas, and Crystal each mounted their horses. Behind them Crystal's army of 300 women were also on horses.  
  
Crystal raised her sword in the air. It gleamed in the sunlight for a second before she brought it down.  
  
The horses cried as the riders signaled for the animals to go.The riders raced to the castlewhere they were met by 500 dark warriors.  
  
Nimbus felt fear rush threw her mind. She had to live, and Legolas had to, too. This was supposed to be happily ever after....  
  
The horses snorted impatiently, and the battle started.  
  
  
  
~  
  
~*****~  
  
-----------  
  
/`*`*`*`*`*`*`/  
  
-----------  
  
~*****~  
  
~  
  
  
  
"Nimbus! Nimbus! We did it!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
I looked up from my sister's dead body. Legolas lifted me up, spun me around, and kissed me.  
  
"We can finally live happily ever after," he continued.  
  
I smiled weakly. Legolas looked down at my sister's body.  
  
"Oh Nimbus. I'm sorry."  
  
He hugged me and led me away. I didn't have the heart to tell Legolas that I was really Crystal.  
  
I don't know how lond I'll be able to keep Legolas thinking I'm Nimbus, but I'll try to keep it up. When Legolas finds out, he'll be upset, but he has to understand.  
  
Nimbus's grave reads Crystal Eveningstar, that'll fixed when everyone knows. Beokia know's I'm me, but Legolas is fooled.  
  
He loved my sister, and I hope that he'll learn to love me that same way. Every night when I crawl into bed, I feel Legolas's warm arms wrapping around me, then I wonder: When he finds out, will he love me for me? 


End file.
